Weaponry
The following is a compendium of equipment and weaponry, which may be usable in any campaign. This should not be used for more magical weaponry (such as ''Zillihelt'') and should just be used for more regular weapons (like axes and such). Special properties are listed at the bottom of the page. Special Properties Burrower Weapons with this trait can be used for burrowing, and when one is wielded, your burrowing speed increases by 5 feet. Oversized Small: Small creatures cannot wield Oversized weapons, unless their strength score is 20. In which case, all of your movement speeds are decreased by 10 ft. while wielding an oversized weapon, as well as you have disadvantage with attacks using it. (Note: Due to Risumulus's ignorance of Heavy sizes when they reach a certain strength, treat them the same as Medium creatures for Oversized weapons) Medium: '''For Medium-sized creatures, if your Strength score is lower than 20, all of your movement speeds are decreased by 10 ft. while wielding an oversized weapon, as well as you have disadvantage with attacks using it. If your score is 20 or higher, your movement speeds are only decreased by 5 ft, and you do not have disadvantage. '''Large: '''For Large-sized creatures, you do not add 1d4 to the damage of oversized weapons, and they are treated as if you were a medium-sized creature wielding a weapon of appropriate size. '''Regular Weaponry Simple Melee Weapons. Simple Ranged Weapons. Martial Melee Weapons. Martial Ranged Weapons. Regular Special Properties Monk's Spade Despite being heavy and two-handed, this weapon counts as a monk weapon. Gauntlet When wielding gauntlets, you are still counted as having your hands free, and are able to grapple, hold weapons, and do other similar things. Hooked Polearm If you successfully hit a target with your Hooked Polearm, you can grapple the target as a bonus action. If a target is grappled this way, you cannot attack with the polearm until the grapple is ended. Snaphammer As a bonus action, you can change this weapon's two forms. Harpoon You can make a melee attack with the Harpoon, without disadvantage. Additionally, if you throw the harpoon, and the target is a Large or smaller creature, you may choose to force it into a Strength contest. If you do, it must succeed on a Strength contest with you, or be pulled up to 20 feet towards you. Spiked Shield This weapon functions as a shield, and you are considered proficient in it if you are proficient with shields, even if you lack martial weapon proficiency. If you attack with the shield, you do not gain the armor class bonus until the start of your next turn. Exotic Weaponry The following are Exotic weapons. Exotic weapons must be learned individually, instead of all together like Simple or Martial weapons. Each Exotic weapon has a DC to learn it, and you roll a d100 to try and meet the DC, adding your Proficiency bonus if applicable. Typically, you will learn a weapon during downtime. For features that would automatically grant you proficiency with any weapon (e.g. Warlock's Pact of the Blade), you do not automatically gain proficiency with an Exotic weapon, unless it specifically states so. Exotic Melee Weapons. Exotic Ranged Weapons. Exotic Special Properties Gythka When you take the Attack action on your turn, you may use a bonus action to make an attack with the other end of the weapon, dealing an additional 1d8 slashing damage. You do not add your ability score to the damage of this second attack unless you have the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Beast's Claw When you attack a target with the Beast's Claw, you make two attack rolls instead of one. If both hit, you deal 2d6 damage, if one hits, only 1d6 damage. Cat O' Nine Tails After the initial attack with the Cat O' Nine Tails, as a bonus action, you can choose to keep striking. You suffer a cumulative -2 penalty to the attack roll for each strike after the original action. If the total of your roll is 1 or lower, you hit yourself. Reaper's Scythe The Reaper's Scythe glows with dim light for 5 feet, and when you land a critical hit on a target, they take additional necrotic damage equal to 1/2 your level. Drakel Shockblade As a bonus action, you can activate the core of the Shockblade. When you do so, the blade emits 15 feet of bright light, and 5 more feet of dim light afterwards. This can be de-activated as a bonus action. Dwakel Thunderhammer As a bonus action, you can activate the core of the Thunderhammer. When you do so, the hammer pulses, forcing a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier) Constitution save for all creatures within 10 feet of you. If they fail, they take 1d8 thunder damage and are shoved 10 feet away from you. After using the core of the Thunderhammer, it must recharge after a long or short rest. War Wheel The war wheel is wielded around yourself, like a hoop. When you take the Attack action, creatures within 5 feet of you must make a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier) Dexterity saving throw per attack you make, taking slashing damage equal to your Strength modifier (min 1) on a failed save. A creature can only take this extra damage once per turn, but can be forced to make the save multiple times. Snake Sword The snake sword is a combination chain and sword, like a whip. When you wield this weapon in one hand, it has the Reach property.Category:Miscellaneous